Horrorfan436 meet's the Fanfic critic
by i love dogs
Summary: Whit happens wen two of the most fames youtubers meet


**Horrorfan436****meet's the Fanfic critic **

One day, Horrorfan436 was watching Fanfic critic on YouTube when suddenly a portal opened and started too suck Horrorfan436 into the computer. It took her into another world and when she got there she saw that she wasn't in her room anymore- she was in someone else's room.

She wondered where had she seen this room before? Then it dawned on her, it was the room that belongs to the Fanfic critic. Horrorfan436 just couldn't believe her eyes. It was a dream come true. Then she heard a noise than and decided to hide in the closet. While in the closet, she heard voices.

"Well I am off to read more Fanfics" said Fanfic critic.

"Okay just try not to kill yourself this time" said Susan.

"Okay all try but I'm not making any promises" said Fanfic critic as she turned the computer on.

Then she heard a noise coming from the closet. When she went to the closet and found Horrorfan436, she was puzzled.

"Hi um what are you doing here?" asked Fanfic critic.

"I was just watching your show and then I got sucked in" said Horrorfan436.

"Since your here, do you want to read a Fanfic with me?" asked Fanfic critic.

"Yes " said Horrorfan436.

Then they read some fanfics and had fun. They had a snack, pop, and then they watched some TV. Later, they decided to have a party and they invited all of the critics like NC, AVGN, Nostalgia Chick, and AFanFictionCritic.

It was then time for some karaoke and everyone picked a song.

NC picked _Back to the 80's_ by Aqua.

Next, AVGN did the Ghostbusters theme song.

Everybody was having good time but the Fanfic critic looked sad. Horrorfan436 wanted to know why.

"Hey Fanfic Critic, what's wrong?" ask Horrorfan436.

"Oh it's just that I miss my dog. You know that we had to put to him sleep and I just miss him so much" said Fanfic Critic.

"Oh I am so sorry to hear that. I wish there was something I could do. Hey maybe there is. You stay here and I will be right back" said Horrorfan436 as she went off to find Nostalgia Critic.

Then Horrorfan436 went looking for Nostalgia Critic. She found him talking to AVGN.

"Hi boys, I need to talk to you for a minute" said Horrorfan436.

"Why yes Horrorfan436 what can we help you with?" asked Nostalgia Critic.

"Hey what about me I can help too you know" said AVGN.

"Oh well I just need the Nostalgia Critic right now, but don't worry I'll let you know when I need you" said Horrorfan436.

"Ok I understand. Now go ahead Horrorfan436 and ask the Nostalgia Critic" said AVGN.

"Thank you. Ok like I was saying, I need your help. You see Fanfic Critic misses her dog and I need some way to get her anther dog" said Horrorfan436.

Nostalgia Critic had an idea. He went into his pocket and pulled out three Dragon Balls that he got from Spoony who borrowed it from Linkara.

So Horrorfan436 took the Dragon Balls and wished for a dog. Her wish was granted and poof! There was a little Rottweiler puppy. It was so cute and had black and brown fur with brown eyes .

"Ok so someone needs to get the Fanfic critic so we can give her the dog" said Horrorfan436.

"I'll do it. She will be so happy when she sees the dog" said Susan.

"Ok let's do this" said Horrorfan436.

So then Susan went looking for Fanfic critic. She found her lying in bed playing with her razor.

"Hey Fanfic Critic, come downstairs. We have a surprise for you" said Susan.

" A surprise for me where?" ask Fanfic critic.

"It's in the living room" said Susan.

They went in the living room and saw the little Rottweiler puppy. She was so happy that she picked up the dog and gave it a hug.

"Thank you Horrorfan436! I love my new dog and his name is the Fanfic Eliminator" said Fanfic critic.

"You're welcome" said Horrorfan436.

Everyone was happy until there was a knock at the door. Fanfic critic went to see what it was. There at the door it was Teddy Ruxpin and Mr. Bucket.

"Hi can I help you with something?" ask Fanfic critic.

"Yes me and Mr. Bucket want to talk to AVGN and NC" said Teddy Ruxpin.

"Ok, um, come in. I'll go get them. Hey, AVGN and NC, there is someone at the door" said Fanfic critic.

Then Nostalgia Critic and AVGN went to the door and saw a toy Teddy Ruxpin and Mr. Bucket.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! screamed Nostalgia Critic and AVGN. Then they ran into the closet and locked the door.

"How did they find us? I thought we got rid of them!" exclaimed Nostalgia Critic.

"Well all I know is that we have to get rid of them somehow" said AVGN.

Back in living room, the Fanfic Critic and Horrorfan436 went looking for AVGN and Nostalgia Critic. While searching, they found Teddy Ruxpin and Mr. Bucket talking to each other.

"Hey boss what are we going to do with Nostalgia Critic and AVGN when we find them?" asked Mr. Bucket.

"Ok I'll tell you one more time. We are going to find them and make them pay for the bad reviews they gave us" said Teddy Ruxpin with a evil smile.

"Oh goody we are going to get rid of Nostalgia Critic and AVGN and then I will finally get to suck on AVGN's balls" said Mr. Bucket.

"Did you hear that Horrorfan436? Those two are going to do something bad and we have to save them" said Fanfic critic.

"We'll have to have someone help us" said Horrorfan436.

"Hey Nostalgia Chick, and AFanFictionCritic, can you help us with something?" asked Horrorfan436.

"Ok what do you need us to do?" ask Nostalgia Chick.

"Well we want you two to distract Teddy Ruxpin and Mr. Bucket so we can save NC, AVGN" said Horrorfan436.

So than Nostalgia Chick, and AFanFictionCritic were looking for Teddy Ruxpin and Mr. Bucket and when they found Nostalgia Critic and Angry Video Game Nerd tied up to a char with tape around there mouth.

"Look we found them! Let's get them out of there" said Nostalgia Chick.

"Ok I'm right behind you! Look there they are all tied up-let's get them out" said AFanFictionCritic.

In the kitchen, Fanfic critic and Horrorfan where thinking of a way to get rid of Teddy Ruxpin and Mr. Bucket. Just then Nostalgia Critic and Angry Video Game Nerd came running into the kitchen.

"Have you girls thought of something to get rid of those toys?" asked Nostalgia Critic.

But then the toys came in and they were mad.

"Well it looks like we have to get rid of you once and for all" said Teddy Ruxpin.

"Yep and maybe do some stuff to you" said Mr. Bucket with a laugh.

"Never!" said Fanfic critic.

Than Horrorfan436 had a idea and grabbed a cell phone to call Charles Trippy and Alli.

"Hello Charles Trippy. Yes, can I borrow dog Marley for a minute? Ok thanks, bye" said Horrorfan436.

Just then another portal opened and out popped Marley .

"Good now we have to get Marley to get those toys" said Fanfic critic.

"Ok let's go" said Horrorfan436.

Then Marley was looking for the toys. When she found them, she snuck up behind them and attacked Teddy Ruxpin.

"Hey who let this dog in here? Let go of my leg you dumb dog!" shouted Teddy Ruxpin.

Mr. Bucket was hiding from the dog while she was tearing the Teddy Ruxpin. In no time the bear was nothing but wires and stuffing.

"Good job Marley. You can go home now we'll take care of Mr. Bucket" said Fanfic Critic.

So then Fanfic Critic had a good idea for what to do with Mr. Bucket. First she got a stun gun from Susan and shot at the Bucket until there was pieces of plastic material all over the floor.

"Ok now what do we do with all pieces on the floor?" asked Nostalgia Chick.

"I have idea, first we need firewood and some matches" said Horrorfan436.

They got some fire wood and put it out on the grass and lit a match. The whole thing went up in smoke, so they all got some marshmallows

"Well it looks like we don't have to worry about those two again, right AVGN?" said NC.

"Yep you said it" said AVGN.

"Well it was nice to see you guys, but I have to go now-it's dinnertime and we're having pizza" said Horrorfan436.

"Thanks for the dog and come back again and watch my show ok" said Fanfic critic .

Then Horrorfan436 came out of the computer and was about to go until she saw Fanfic Critic wink at her, so she winked back and turned off the lights.

THE END


End file.
